


Food For Thought

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you put Draco and Ron in one room, you're asking for trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

“Are you crazy, Malfoy?” Ron roared, his ears as red as his hair. “You call eleven men running after a ball _sport_?”  
  
“No, throwing a ball through one of three rings is interesting,” Draco sneered – nearly spilling his drink on Hermione’s expensive rug.  “Sorry, Granger.”  
  
“Her name’s _Hermione_ ,” Ron hissed through clenched teeth. “Show some respect in my house.”  
  
“Actually it’s _our_ house,” Hermione said, sighing. “And if I’m not mistaken, Draco, you _did_ play Quidditch at school.”  
  
“Only because my father wished it,” Draco huffed. “Everything changed after I saw Manchester United play. Right, Harry?”  
  
“I’ve  to admit they were good,” Harry said, while sipping his drink.  
  
“You’re taking _his_ side now?” Ron exclaimed angrily.  
  
“But…” Harry muttered, nearly spilling his Butterbeer.  
  
“That calls himself your best mate,” Ron grumbled, while glaring at Harry.  
  
“ENOUGH!” Hermione shrieked, startling the three men. “I know you and Draco can drink each other’s blood, but don’t take it out on Harry! We’re going to get married in two weeks on that beautiful cruise ship and I want you to behave like two civilized men. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
“But…” Draco and Ron protested, but Hermione’s icy glare made them swallow their objections.  
  
“You  will go to the kitchen right now and sort it out!” Hermione hissed.   
  
Both men stood up and sauntered to the kitchen, muttering under their breaths.

 

~*~

  
  
“Peace at last,” Hermione sighed as she poured herself another drink. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“It’s suspiciously quiet in there,” Harry said,  nodding towards the kitchen door.  "Do you think they killed each other?"  
  
“Shall we have a peek?” Hermione whispered and they slipped towards the kitchen. They silently opened the door and saw Draco and Ron sitting on the floor, covered in cream and cake, while having a peaceful conversation.  
  
“This is the best cake I’ve ever had, Weasley,” Draco said, while licking his lips – sending a jolt straight to Harry’s crotch.  
  
“Agreed, Malfoy,” Ron muttered with his mouth full. “Especially those purple cranberries.”  
  
“They’re red.”   
  
“Purple.”  
  
“Red!”  
  
“Purple, you bleached git!”  
  
“Red, you freckled orange!”  
  
“You want some cake? There!”  
  
“Bastard! Here’s some cream!”  
  
“We’ll definitely need a bigger boat,” Harry sighed, shaking his head to Hermione.


End file.
